The present invention generally relates to providing a graphical user interface (GUI) that allows a user to perform different types of transactions, and more specifically to providing a GUI that presents one or more savings and/or credit options to a user during a checkout process.
People may have a difficult time with saving for specific items in the long-term, adherence to a budget, prioritizing spending, spending habits, and money management in general. Often, money is spent spontaneously such that there is not enough money in the budget to buy desired items. Many are then forced to go over budget and borrow money at less than favorable terms.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that provide a mechanism that facilitates user participation in a savings program.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.